


She Found Them

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: One couple. Two instances when their quiet little relationship is found out.





	1. She Found Them

She'd had her suspicions before, everyone at Grimmauld did…they'd even had a meeting about it when the two involved were out chasing Death Eaters and not "making a date out of it".

But the fiery hair Weasley girl was the first to confirm beyond a doubt that they were in fact together.

Ginny stopped in her tracks all thoughts of sneaking a late-night treat that would defiantly spoil her breakfast were quickly driven out of her mind by the conversation going on in the room beside her. True she couldn't actually see them properly because of the winged backed chair blocking her view but she could still hear them clearly from out in the hall.

"Don't say that Remus you'll jinx it." Tonks shot back in a tone similar to the one Ginny hears her use when she's telling people off for using her first name. "Honestly, why do you always have to see the negative all the bloody time?"

"So now that you consent to my theory that something will inevitably happen in the next ten seconds should I start a countdown now or wait till we can find our wands first so we'll have a sporting chance?" the ex-professor answered teasing her chuckling huskily under his breath

"Don't even think…" she started but he cut her off with a muffled groan and a low droll of "10".

"stop it," Tonks growled with an annoyed huff

Their red-haired eavesdropper shifted panicking when she heard movement from the next room and quietly trying to match her moves with the creaks in the floorboards as she backed away but only managed to shift to a better vantage point from a slight gap thanks to the half-open door.

She blushed and dropped her eyes when she saw that her favorite DADA teacher was sporting a kind of Roman toga style bed sheet around his waist as he carried the woman who Ginny had come to think of as her older sister bridal style from the couch to a warmer spot over by the fireplace.

"9" Remus smiled pressing her wand into her hand while he held his like he was about to break out into a drum solo with it while they cuddled together in a clumsy nest of clothes, sheets, and blankets in front of the dying fire.

"I said stop it, Remus." Tonks reminded him her tone laced with mild annoyance as she set her wand down beside them.

"8"

"Stop being difficult please." The purple haired witch groaned rolling her eyes tracing the scars on his chest with her fingers

"7"

"Love I've had a long day and I don't want to fight with you…especially after…" she stopped nodding to their tangled position on the floor as she blushed sheepishly.

"6" He continued defiantly running his fingers through her hair as he pressed a kiss against her nose.

"Don't try to soften me up, Remus." She answered as her eyes closed and her teeth biting at her lower lip.

"5"

The teenager in the hall knew she should have left long ago but she just couldn't make her feet move. They were just so adorable together even if Ginny would have to scold herself for staying so long.

"4"

"Now is not the time to let the Marauder out to play alright." Tonks challenged shakily. "And here I was thinking you liked it when he came to play." Lupin teased roughly trailing his hands up her arm slowly.

"Trust me I Love it but right now said Marauder is acting like a git and not paying attention so I don't." She argued but even Ginny could hear the crack in her voice.

"3" came the answering smug tone of the now adult former Hogwarts prankster.

"I mean it, Rem." Tonks snapped looking up at him in warning her tone sliding up an octave when he shifted closer to her under the thick mess of covers they'd complied around them.

"3 and a half."

Ginny had to shove her fist in her mouth to stop from laughing at the boyish challenging and mischievous look her former teacher was giving her 'sister'.

"2."

"Do you want me to hex you?" Tonks asked her hair changing from her normal purple to a softer pinkish red.

"1 and three-quarters."

' _How could any sane woman magical or muggle do anything but melt at that look?'_  Ginny wondered then grinned biting down hard against her knuckles to keep from waking the house if not the block with shouts of happiness when she saw them kiss.

Remus and Tonks jumped apart at the loud thump outside the library door both of them scrambling for their wands on instinct

Outside the door, Ginny was lying frozen sprawled out on the floor under the stairs having tripped on the umbrella stand that had become Tonks's nemesis her heart sprinting madly in her chest at the thought of being caught but thankfully she wasn't the only one sneaking around that night.

"Remind me to tell Hermione to keep her cat in her and Gin's room tomorrow…" Ginny heard Tonks groan when Crookshanks peaked around the door with a mouse dangling from his teeth in triumph. Remus just laughed shakily "and on that note why don't we take this back to  _our_ room before anyone else can spoil it." He suggested "Good idea but no way I'm getting up." She agreed and seconds later Ginny heard the tell-tale 'pop' of apparition from inside the library.

"The guys owe us 50 gallons come breakfast." Was all Ginny had to say when her bushy-haired roommate looked at her curiously as she closed the door to their shared room. "150 actually." Hermione corrected turning a page in the book on her lap idly but no longer reading it "remember Sirius was the one that put in that the pool tripled if we could catch them within 48 hours…" Ginny smirked at her best friend rolling her eyes when she corrected her

"now spill." Hermione insisted setting the book aside while Ginny sat down on her bed across from her with a wide Cheshire Cat smirk on her face and a slight blush as she started in.


	2. Caught Again

Regardless of what she'd been hearing from her daughter Molly Weasley wasn't going to believe that Number Twelve was housing a budding romance from the darkness of the war outside its walls. Even if she so desperately wanted it to be true.

Remus and Nymphadora deserved a win. And each other. They completed each other in a way that reminded her sadly of James and Lily whenever she'd catch them stealing glances over meals or Order meetings.

A few hectic days had passed since Ginny had managed to tell the rest of the house (minus Remus and Tonks that is) what she had overheard (glossing and editing parts as needed to protect both herself from her mother's anger at sneaking food and her 'Sister' and favorite Defense teacher from a drunken Sirius)

The matriarch of the Weasley hoard was humming absently to herself while she made her way down the halls to the kitchen to start on breakfast when a muffled exclamation from one of the newly cleaned drawing rooms made her hesitate mid-step to listen.

Mrs. Weasley waited for several more heartbeats until she was completely satisfied no one inside was in any danger before stowing her wand back in her pocket.

"That was amazing."

It took several seconds of shocked blinking to fully understand what had been going on. Of course, once she had Molly was embarrassed to say that while her first instincts told her to leave the couple in peace she had stayed to listen in like a first year. She would console herself later with the fact that she like her daughter before her had stumbled on the closeted couple only after the deed was done so eavesdropping on the pillow talk afterward wasn't nearly as terrible.

"I would have thought a woman as cultured as yourself would…." Remus continued talking on a point Molly hadn't caught while she debated with herself over the rightfulness of what she was doing. But Remus's comment was interrupted by a garbled groan and an extremely un-lady like giggle. "Even if you are trying to give me a compliment don't finish that thought," Tonks answered darkly.

"My apologies Nymphadora." The wolf answered sincerely moving up so his head was resting against the arm of the couch like a pillow so he could look at the woman draped over him easier. "That's twice now Remus." Tonks reminded him resting her chin against his chest with a coy smirk.

"three times love." He corrected against the top of her head "but as you know I happen to love your name just as much as you dislike it." Lupin pointed out pressing a kiss against her lips when she scooted up so her head was pillowed against his shoulder. "You're trying to change the subject," Tonks answered bluntly messing up his sandy and gray-streaked hair.

Molly's eyes widened in disbelief as she saw the boyish look she'd thought was lost glowing in Remus's eyes as he propped himself up on his elbow beside the young Auror. "I might be." He agreed showing more of the clever and mischievous perfect Molly remembered from their Hogwarts years.

"You just don't want to give me what I want." Tonks pouted tracing a few of the scars over his naked chest. "And here I thought I was what you wanted." Lupin sulked putting on a wounded broken look as he rested his hand over hers holding it against his chest. "Trust me, Remus, you are," Tonks answered proudly threading her free hand in his hair at the back of his neck while at the same time pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"Now. Are you going to give up willingly or are we going to have to get physical about this?" she asked in her best authoritative tone. "Sirius told me about a muggle song with that title once," Remus smirked making Molly bit her lip to keep from laughing aloud and giving herself away on her eavesdropping.

"Come on Rem just gimme what I want." Tonks pleaded pushing him back onto his back with a hungry look. Outside the door, Molly Weasley's face was redder than her hair at Remus's deep chest rumbling laugh before he answered: "But you know doing so will spoil your breakfast." The werewolf warned.

"For the love of Merlin's Mother." Tonks snarled as a loud crash from the hall interrupted her and her wolf lover for what felt like the millionth time in less than a week. "That ruddy cat has it in for us." She complained when once again Crookshanks's squashed face and round eyes peeked at them from around the door slipping inside the room to get away from the noise in the hall.

"I thought you said you were going to talk with Hermione about him." Remus agreed while outside Molly was carefully extracting herself from the mess of motorcycle parts Sirius had left piled outside the makeshift garage he'd turned one of the dining rooms into.

"I was but then I was distracted with work." Tonks countered "Besides Hermione and Gin have been acting really strange even for them whenever I see them recently." She mused with a shrug and a breathy laugh as Molly pushed herself to her feet and headed toward the safety of the kitchen before she had a chance at being caught and to lessen the deep blush from her cheeks before she would have to be in the same room with the lovesick couple on the other side of the door.


End file.
